Creatures Of the Night
by lilian.wyler
Summary: After seeing Ms. Salvatore burning the cure, Elena heads down a path of self discovery that leads her to Beacon Hills, a town where Isobel had left her a house. There, she enters a new world of supernatural creatures like she'd never seen before, and her friends eventually get involved. Allison still alive. Scallison, Delena,DerekxCaroline,Stydia,Tyler/Malia. T for implicit teases.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (WITH SPOILER S OF SEASON FINALES) (sorry for the long one! But it's fast to read!): **

**First of all, thanks for checking this story out! I'm going to try my best to keep the characters personalities from the series (aka, Elena's compassionate trait, Scott's morality, Damon's well, Damon; Stiles' wit and sarcasm, Caroline's snappy comments and big heart and so it goes).**

 **This story takes place after 6x19 TVD and Season 3 TW, BUT (and this is IMPORTANT!), with a few slight changes that I had to make in order for the story to work.**

 **1\. Damon's mother actually burned the cure down.**

 **2\. Elena's still on the fence regarding Damon - I won't make her all whiny about it, I promise!**

 **3\. ALLISON IS ALIVE (I just refuse to write Scott with someone else - BUT I recall her being a thing with Isaac before she died, so I won't rush her into the arms of my favorite Alpha yet.)**

 **4\. So basically, we have all characters from TW Season 3 (Including Kira and Malia) along with all that happened (aka Benefactor, Peter, and Scott and Kira are a thing - I can't just cross it off if I'm going down the reality road here)**

 **5\. Elena's a vampire. Jo's alive (since it starts after 6x19, Kai hasn't returned and gone all beserk, and I don't have to worry about whether Nina's an actress here or not, so Elena's not going on Sleepy Beauty Mode).**

 **6\. Oh! Before I forget... In the story, they are all in HIGH SCHOOL - Elena and her friends as well. It's not like it would change much, there ain't any University Related people in TVD anymore - just the same old gang. Plus Enzo and Mother Salvatore.**

 **7\. I guess that's it. Sorry for the long Author's Note.**

 **Enjoy the ride :D**

* * *

 _Sunday – Early Afternoon_

Elena waited for what seemed like hours. She was so tired of running around in circles in her life. Between the entire mess with the vampire world, her being a human, a doppelganger, a vampire, and her friends being supernatural creatures of all kinds, she needed a break. A well deserved and long craved for break.

After the whole rollercoaster ride that had been the last few weeks in her life, with Damon Salvatore returning to life – and claiming that they were once in love despite the fact that he was a homicidal creature that had killed her brother – and then Sheriff Forbes dying – which lead them straight to Caroline Forbes' turning off her switch. Seriously, she thought, how was she _supposed_ to be normal and ok after all the mess she had been through? Caroline switched it off, manipulated Stefan into doing the same, the two of them went into a madness reaper time and in the meanwhile Bonnie came back – to find one of her best friends dealing with a mess and the other, completely indifferent to her return – and Kai had won the Gemini ritual.

Well, Kai wasn't really a problem for now, ever since they managed to lock him into a second prison world – Bonnie and Damon's solo plan – while going on a quest to retrieve Stefan and Damon's _supposed to be dead_ mother.

She sighed, life surely was crazy. Her latest journal entries could probably run for a fictional writing contest – and she'd probably win. After that mother returned – and with an agenda of her own, why not? – and turned Stefan's switch back on – with a really lame lie that hurt the two brothers more than anything in the last few days, he set on his own quest to get their favorite Barbie vampire back on her less heartless and a lot more relatable self.

Caroline was back, which was both sad due to the circumstances, and a relief, because with Bonnie being Damon's new best friend, Elena didn't have much space to talk about her reservations concerning him. He did manage to show her a side worth spending time with, but every time she thought too much about it, she remembered Jeremy dying and that feeling hurt too much. She could be with Damon as a companion, even a friend. After all, like they all said, her compassion was her mark, but fall in love with him? It would take her longer than a few weeks and as much as he seemed to give her space, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was waiting for more than she could give him – emotionally.

When his mother destroyed the cure he had been keeping in secret, things only became worse, because she saw a lifetime of opportunities passing before her eyes. In order to regain some sense of what she wanted for her life, she decided, after a long time thinking, to move in to another town, one where Isobel had bought her a house a long time ago to use as a safe place against Klaus. She was surprised to find out it still existed and was in her name, and so, after giving it a long time thinking with Alaric and Jo, she decided to leave.

Which actually turned out to be a great idea, because Tyler asked to come along and as much as they have never been close – except for a long time in the past when she dated Matt and was a cheerleader – she enjoyed the idea of having some company – specially since Tyler was the one among her friends that didn't carry any baggage that involved her. He seemed to think something along those lines, too, because his way of asking her was weird and funny.

"I already wanted to skip town for a while, and since you and I are nothing, but know each other… I mean, we're friends, but we were never a thing, so…"

"Tyler, you can come with me." Elena had answered, laughing at his awkwardness.

That being settled, Elena delivered her new resolve to the rest of her friends, and had to handle each of their reactions. Stefan and Matt supported her choice and made her promise that she'd come back one day, if not to move back in, then at least to visit – and of course she would! She still had a life there, too. – and Caroline wasn't in a place where she could worry too much about others, she was still trying to work around her feelings. Elena felt guilty for leaving her like that, but she knew better than anyone that there was nothing anyone could do to help. She needed time, and maybe Stefan.

Damon and Bonnie were another problem. The two of them made a case, building up reasons why she shouldn't leave, and some of them appealed to her guilt and emotions. She felt really bad for leaving, but remained strong in her convictions.

After a long time making promises, she and Tyler left for Beacon Hills, California, where they'd start a new life, hopefully away from all that supernatural mess that was Mystic Falls.


	2. Ch 1 - Before the Storm

**A/N: Thanks for reaching this chapter! I'm sorry for the slow pace on this first couple of chapters - I'm updating the 3rd tomorrow or Saturday, and I promise things are going to heat up soon. I just hate to hush into things you know? I'm a slow reader, I love the details, so it reflects a little bit in my writing.**

 **Also, I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Any reviews and tips are welcome! :)**

 **Song of the chapter: Live it Up - Colbie Caillat. (Every chapter is sort of based, inspired on a song!)**

* * *

 _And everyone is watching me_  
 _I don't know why I'm still afraid_  
 _It's not like it was yesterday_  
 _I'm the one stopping me_  
 _From all the I want to be_

* * *

 _Monday - Morning (7 a.m)_

Beacon Hills High School was a lot like Mystic Falls High School. In fact, Beacon Hills was a lot like Mystic Falls in general, considering they were both small towns – Beacon Hills was slightly bigger – and both had this mystical aura surrounding them. Of course, Mystic Falls had witches, vampires and other creatures growing like trees, and Elena hoped, from the bottom of her heart, that it wouldn't be the case there. What would be the chances?

"Can you remember the last time we were in the spotlight?" Tyler asked her, joining her in her lockers as they made their way into the first period. Elena laughed.

"Can you remember the last time we were _not in the spotlight_?" She asked back, shaking her head. "I mean, between being the girl who dumped Matt, lost her parents, started dating the new guy at school, and you being from stoned to Caroline's new love mate, I'd say we left our mark on that school."

"Well, at least _now_ they're looking at us like they want to know who we are, not like they want to judge and gossip about us." Tyler corrected himself and Elena smiled, feeling exactly the same way. It was good to be the new kid there. No demands, no expectations. She could actually be Elena Gilbert again.

The freedom she felt was impossible to describe.

"Have you talked to them since we got here?" Tyler asked as they made their way to the bottom of the classroom, and he sat next to her. They were early so there were barely any students there.

"You mean, since 10p.m last night? No, I haven't." Elena answered, looking at him exasperated. "Ty, you need to relax a little, too, you know. Things can be better here."

"With our luck, Elena, I'm staying realistic." He said, but she saw a small sign of relaxation in his eyes. She turned as she heard a girl gasping and looked up to see a really cute guy helping her – keeping her from falling.

The girl was a brunette, a little shorter than Elena and just as well shaped. She had dark brown eyes and her hair was curly at the ends. She smiled at the guy, who was a tall and thin built with light brown hair and blue eyes, and looked at her with something between admiration and fondness. Elena smiled at the sight.

" _Thanks, Isaac, but I wasn't falling. I just dropped my pen."_ The girl said and he let her go, seeming embarrassed. They sat down next to each other and soon, other people arrived. Tyler observed the girls and slowly smiled, making Elena laugh.

Soon, everyone was looking at them.

"Alright, people." The teacher called from her spot. "We have two new students here this year, and I hope you treat them well. Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, welcome aboard!" She spoke enthusiastically and people waved at the two newcomers. The girl in front of Isaac took a little longer before turning back around, to Elena's amusement.

She noticed a guy staring at her for a little too long. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and a cute face. He wasn't the handsome type, instead looked more like the nerdy dork guy, with freckles on his face and a pencil always on his hand. She held his gaze for three seconds before looking forward, and after a few minutes, stared back again, only to catch his eye.

She half smiled and focused on the teacher.

"My name is Miss. Loren. I'm the new English teacher and I'm well aware of every single one of your flaws and bad habits. I'm here to inform you I won't tolerate any lack of discipline. Mr. McCall, know that your poor attendance days are about to end. Every class you miss will be compensated by a 50 page essay, for the entire class." Suddenly, everyone started speaking at once, telling the McCall guy that he couldn't skip classes, he'd be beaten up, he'd have to make everybody's essays and so it went until she blew a whistle and they all shut up. "Second, Miss Martin, there will be no make up retouching during class, or nail polishing. I require your full attention…"

The teacher went on and on about everybody's problems and how she wouldn't accept it. It was amazing how accurate the woman was, and Elena was glad she was the new kid.

After that, the professor started the actual class, going over their reading list – it turned out Elena and Tyler had already read most of the books – and finished with an essay due to the following week – and before anyone could complain, she said that any sound other than her voice would earn them a second essay.

They left the classroom feeling relieved and Elena had to part ways from Tyler, because he had History and she had Chemistry next.

Elena walked to her locker to change her notebooks when a guy stopped her. He looked like a senior, standing full of himself and with that confident smile all popular seniors had and yet she hadn't seen him before in the hallways – but since it was her first day, it was normal.

"You're the new senior, right?" He asked her and she nodded. He looked around and smirked at someone, and Elena turned in time to see a girl with strawberry long hair in a pretty floral dress and leather jacket. She stopped in her tracks to talk to him.

"Heath, are you already hitting on the new girl?" She asked reprehensively, giving him a _get off of my sight_ smile that made Elena laugh. "Don't worry, he's harmless, but a total _moron_. You should really stay off of his kind." She spoke confidently.

"I'll remember that." Elena smiled. "I love that purse, it's from the new Prada collection, right?"

"God! Finally someone else with a sense of fashion in this school!" The girl celebrating, clapping hands and grabbing onto Elena's arm as if they were the closest friends. "You are officially my new friend!" She declared, dragging Elena down the hallway.

"Thanks, I guess." Elena laughed. "I'm Elena Gilbert. And I'm pretty sure that Chemistry class is the other way." She pointed towards her back.

"Lydia Martin." The strawberry girl introduced herself. "I'll meet you at your locker after classes. There's Lacrosse training today, so we're going." She warned her before storming off, walking as if she were in a fashion show. The vampire girl shook her head for a second before walking away.

Elena's classes were boring. Chemistry was a failure since the new teacher had no idea of what he was doing. Biology was pretty basic at that school, and being interested in the subject herself, Elena was way ahead of them. When the last bell finally rang, releasing them from their first day, she walked off to her locker feeling relieved.

Tyler met her there a few minutes after she arrived.

"Hey man." A freshman stopped by them to talk to Tyler. "Isaac and I are already heading for the field. You should come right away if you want Coach to even consider you for the team." He said and ran off towards the field. Lydia arrived and closed Elena's locker, getting both the newcomers attentions.

"I told you we'd be going." Lydia said, smiling, then her eyes fell on Tyler. "Hello to you, stranger." She spoke in a visibly seductive voice.

Tyler didn't seem to mind.

"Hi yourself. I think I saw you in Economics today." He spoke, frowning to force his memory.

"I don't remember you." She was blunt. "Anyways, I'm Lydia Martin, but you should know that by now. Elena, come on, we're late." She spoke fast, pulling Elena by her arm. She shot an apologetic look at Tyler, who smiled as she walked off.

"Allison!" Lydia called from the field as they walked to the bleachers, where the brunette from Elena's English class was sitting. She smiled at her friend and they both made their way into her side. "This is Elena. She's the new girl, and now she's our friend." Lydia declared and both Allison and Elena laughed. "Allison's boyfriend plays." Lydia told Elena.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Lydia." Allison quickly said nervously. "Isaac's not..."

" _Whatever_." Lydia waved it off. "Her _friend with benefits_ is on the team, and so is her ex." Lydia resumed her explanation and Elena looked at the team. The coach had just arrived and was summoning them. "Wait, isn't that the guy you were talking to?" Lydia asked and Elena followed her gaze to see Tyler a little further away, standing at the field and looking at the team members.

"Yes. He's my roommate." Elena answered, looking interested at him. "I guess he's trying for the team."

"Really?" Lydia asked in an interested tone, biting her lip.

"Please don't tell me this is another one of your distractions." Allison begged. "If he's your friend, warn him that she's dangerous." She told Elena.

"Trust me, Tyler loves that type." Elena assured her, only to increase the strawberry hair girl's interest. The Coach spoke to the team and sent the freshman that had spoken to Tyler to the goal.

He blew his whistle and, one by one, the players made a shot. Most of them missed or were blocked, except for the guy Allison was talking to in English class, another guy with a really muscular body and a tattoo of two parallel lines around his left arm, and Tyler.

"I guess we have a new member here." The coach spoke, looking at Tyler, who smiled confidently. After that, began the real training, and Elena caught herself really cheering. She'd nearly jump and celebrate every time someone scored – even though it was a training and nobody was competing.

"It's great to see you in a different place, Elena. You look like you're fitting in just fine." She heard a very familiar voice and looked behind her. Far from the field, standing on a shadow, was Elijah.


	3. Ch 2 - Healing

_Monday - Afternoon (2 p.m)_

Elena closed her eyes for a second, cursing mentally, but when she opened them, he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I just imagined it. God knows that I've been on edge lately.

As Lydia and Allison demanded attention, talking about what to wear to some popular guy's party on friday night, Elena decided to worry about it only if needed, meaning if Elijah did come at her, she'd give him attention. Otherwise she'd just stick to her original plan: be normal and take a break.

 _4:00 p.m_

They left the training in the middle of the afternoon, and Elena waited for Tyler on her car. He arrived the same time Allison did.

"Hi! Elena, right?" Allison greeted her and smiled shortly at Tyler. "We're going to Hanna White's house later for a party she's throwing. I figured you'd like to join?"

Elena agreed and they established that they'd be meeting at Lydia's house. She drove away after that.

"So, what did you think so far?"

"The school's the same as Mystic High. The students are all nice, it seems. Lydia's got her eye in you." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah. With my luck, she'll be a witch or a monster." He muttered.

"Come on, Tyler. You can't sulk forever."

"Says the girl who hasn't spent much time talking to the guys. What's your excuse?"

"Well, technically I have a boyfriend I'm in love with." She pointed out.

"Truthfully, you don't since you don't remember much of it." He returned her and she rolled her eyes. "Elena, look out!"

Elena stepped on the breaks so fast they were both launched forwards, while running over what looked like a woman.

"Oh God!" Elena exclaimed, hurriedly leaving her car. Tyler was just behind her when she kneeled besides the girl to check her pulse. "She's alive, and she's..." As Elena checked the girl' bare legs and arms, she saw her wounds healing. "Healing." She looked at Tyler. "She came from nowhere."

The girl had long brown hair and a slightly tanned skin. She was tall and skinny, and somehow her features were a little salvage. Elena and Tyler wondered about what to do.

"We can't move her." Elena said.

"If she's healing I don't think it's risky." Tyler pointed out and the doppelganger pondered about it. The girl began to wake up, opening her eyes slowly as if she were getting out of a dazed state.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked her, ignoring her own worries. The girl looked at her confused.

"What… What happened?" She asked, sitting up and wincing. She lead her hand to her sides and lifted her shirt, exposing a pretty harsh wound. Elena and Tyler looked curiously at it: why wouldn't it heal? "Where am I?"

"In Beacon Hills, California. We're at Cel Street, near that broken gas station." Elena provided but it didn't seem to help her. "Do you live nearby or know anyone that does?"

"Y-Yeah…" The girl said slowly. "Scott. Scott McCall." She spoke, and blacked out again.

Elena and Tyler did the worse thing someone can do with an injured person: they moved her and put her on Elena's backseat. Given the circumstances, it was their best choice, since they were sure bringing a girl who could heal some wounds instantly to a hospital would be messy. Once in her car, she started driving while calling Lydia Martin's phone.

"It's better be important." Lydia answered in her somewhat musical voice tone. "Or you'll buying me a new pair of Jimmy Choos for the time wasted."

"Lydia? It's Elena, the new girl." Elena spoke rapidly. "Listen, can you tell me Scott McCall's number? He's in my roommate's class and Lacrosse team and Tyler needed to ask him for some advice." Tyler shot her an irritated glance, for which she just ignored.

"Oh hi! You're the Prada girl. No! Prada! Give it back!" They both looked confused at the phone. "Sorry, my dog's acting weird today. Sure, I'll send you Scott's contact. But you might catch him at the vet clinic he works at. Do you want the address?"

"Please." Elena asked and immediately inserted the address into her GPS. They arrived in less than five minutes. "It's empty, I can only hear two human heartbeats." Elena told Tyler before they left the car. He carried the girl on his own and Elena went ahead to try and get Scott alone.

The bell rang when she entered and suddenly both Scott – she recognized him instantly as the tattooed guy from the field, one of the three who scored on Liam – and a bald dark skinned tall man came to the balcony. Scott looked at her as if he were trying to place her.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She told him. "I just joined Beacon High. You're Scott McCall, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"You were with Allison today, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "How can we help you?"

"Actually, this girl came out of nowhere and she's unconscious. She said your name before she passed out." She told him, figuring she'd just compel the other man's memory away later. Just as she finished, Tyler entered with the girl on his arms and both Scott and the man hurried to see her with a worried look to the younger one's eyes.

"Malia!" Scott called, and checked her pulse. "What… She was supposed to be with Derek and Cora in New York." Scott muttered. "So that's why I was feeling weird today?" He half spoke half asked the other man before realizing Elena and Tyler were listening in. "I mean, maybe I had a bad feeling."

"I'm pretty sure that's a girl thing." Elena pointed out while following him to the back to help settle her in the vet table. When she turned to check if the other man was following them, she was surprised to see the look in Tyler's eyes.

"Deaton?!" Tyler finally spoke, attracting Scott's interest. "What the hell man? What are you doing here?"

 **A/n: ok, this one's a really short chapter, but I'm trying to start putting the puzzle pieces together for the story to work. Also, sorry for the Elijah turn off lol. I'm not erasing him instantly, but he'll be more of a recurring character. So wll be the rest of the oriinls (Klaus and Rebekah) but I don't want to mix the originals story itsef into this so let's just assume this is happening after they overcome whatever problems come their way, ok? (Something like what TVD did on the 100th episode with Klaroline and all...**

 **thanks for reading and if you have some time to spare, please leave a review or comment so that I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right, if anything.**


	4. Ch 3 - Indebted

_3 Hours earlier - (Monday, 1:30 p.m) – Mystic Falls._

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a decent party. Seriously, what was wrong with party planners lately? Rick's marriage was turning into a mess and it was all thanks to his poor choice of staff. The waitresses were all overdressed in clothes that made her want to throw up – it was a marriage, not a dog's funeral, for christ's sake! - and the flower arrangements were abominable.

"Who decided to use Anemones and Daffodils?" Caroline inquired to the flower delivery man. "Seriously, the colors don't match and Daffodils? You send those to sick people!"

"S-Sorry Miss. That's what they ordered."

"Well. They ordered it wrong. Give me your card." She took it from his hand and called the florist. "Hi! I was wondering if you had any Hy…."

Before Caroline finished her question, a bouquet of the most beautiful red and white flowers – well; they were more of a pinkish red – was held in front of her eyes, from someone on her back. She turned about to praise whoever it was and froze.

"Hydrangeas are the best flowers for this specific marriage." His charged old ages accent still stirred something inside of her. Not her feelings, not really, but she had to admit their last encounter had been… Fun, despite the outcome.

She crossed her arms and flashed him her most annoyed smile.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to pay my respects." He told her, much to her surprise, and gave her a single black rose. "I know this isn't the appropriate flower or color, but…"

"It's perfect." She interrupted him, touched. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Caroline." Klaus spoke calmly. "But I see you've been keeping yourself rather occupied."

"Well, after going on full homicidal psychotic mode, I guess I had to give back to the community. Saving this marriage from being an ultimate failure is my first charity work." She declared, taking the hydrangeas from his hands and showing it to the flower delivery guy, who now looked at them as if they were crazy. "Go and tell your boss we need more of those." She told him. "Hurry!"

He hurried alright, and as the two vampires watched him leave, she resume her tasks. She put the Hydrangeas on one of the tables and removed the rest of the lame flowers from the venue.

"What are you doing?" She asked Klaus and he waited. "Those lights won't fly to their places in the air. Start hanging them."

He obeyed with an amused grin, and Caroline left him to go check on the bridesmaid dresses. Since Elena wasn't there anymore, Alaric asked Damon and Bonnie instead. Liv would be there for Jo and Caroline was on organization duty.

She had Matt picking up the cook and checking on the party venue.

In her way to her hairdresser, she bumped into Stefan.

"H-Hi." She said, nervously looking at him. "Klaus is here, I should hurry and get back to the venue before he kills somebody." She said quickly and ran away.

Looking in the mirror, Caroline started working on herself, while calming down her emotions. She wasn't ready to face Stefan yet.

She changed into her blue dress, an improved version of the one Klaus had given to her long ago. Then, returning to the venue, she found the flower delivery guy giving them to Klaus for free. Rolling her eyes, she started setting the flowers into place.

When all was done and ready, she smiled proudly at her work.

Alaric arrived and looked around surprised.

"Caroline, where are you hiding your witch…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the Original Hybrid standing right there.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" He asked hostile.

"Calm down, mate. I'm leaving." Klaus assured him. "Congratulations on the marriage and the baby. I hope you have better luck with your child. Welcome back to the land of living, too." He added as a farewell speech, leaving Alaric and Caroline alone.

"Just go get ready." Caroline commanded before he asked her anything. She felt kind of good after seeing Klaus. It reminded her that anyone deserved a chance at redemption. If she was able to give it to Klaus, she had to give it to herself, too.

The marriage started perfectly. Alaric said his vows to Jo, and his words were touching to everyone in the venue. It was an open place, which actually suited them better, with the starry night and soft breeze. Caroline smiled at Jo's emotional expression. She seemed in heaven, and Alaric not only seemed to be happy, but he also made sure to sound like he was thrilled.

"Neither one of us should be here right now. We spent our lives dodging fate and beating the odds. But because we did I got to meet you, the most beautiful, hilarious, and intimidatingly brilliant woman I have ever known. You inspire me. You've shown me that happiness is something I can actually have in my life. And so, I promise to be with you and love you and to dodge fate with you for the rest of our lives."

When it was Jo's turn, everyone watched expectantly. Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Jo's hospital colleagues, Alaric's university friends and students and even the Gemini Coven all watched in admiration and happiness the happy couple.

Then Jo gasped, and blood appeared on her belly.

Alaric froze, along with practically everyone on the ceremony, trying to figure out what was happening, when suddenly Jo disappeared from her original spot. Alaric shouted her name, and Liv, watching closely, screamed too.

"Give her your blood, now!" Klaus suddenly dropped Jo on Caroline's arms, and the blond realized, terrified, that the blood came from a stab wound. She bit her wrist and fed Jo her blood, praying that it would heal instead of make more damage this time. As the wound closed, the bride seemed to relax.

"My… The babies." She gagged, while Alaric and Damon both approached her. Suddenly, Caroline felt someone stabbing her arms and she dropped Jo from the surprising pain.

"It's a cloaking spell!" Someone from the Gemini Coven shouted and they began to chant, but nothing happened. Damon had grabbed Jo and disappeared, telling Rick he'd be taking her away from there. The humans seemed terrified and everyone else was just trying to make something out of that mess.

Bonnie suddenly chanted a spell, and Kai appeared – to the Bennett girl's horror – standing right in front of Alaric and ready to stab him.

"Alaric!" Caroline screamed, but he dodged the dagger and managed to hit Kai, his old hunter abilities kicking in. His face was the picture of hate and despair.

Kai's on the other hand, showed nothing but peace and enjoyment.

"What a lame party. I wasn't even invited." He spoke, using the old headache spell to take all vampires and humans down in pain. "I also hate being interrupted. I so wanted to make this thing theatrical with his wife dying in the altar and all. With your history, you should have expected something like this to happen." He told Alaric, negatively shaking his head. "Liv, dad." He acknowledged his relatives as the Gemini Coven circled him. "Let me guess, prision world? I don't think so."

Much to everyone's horror, Kai stabbed himself in the neck, ending his own life. Immediately, all Gemini witches began to fall, dying one by one.

"No!" Alaric screamed, and looked around. "Jo! Damon, where are you?"

"She's in the Salvatore Mansion with Damon." Klaus reappeared. "I left to get you this." He gave Alaric a vial of blood. "That's the other reason I came. Elijah insisted we paid our debts to you, you know how he is." He rolled his eyes, annoyed at his brother's request. "Since mother took your life and turned you into a killer, we figured we should give you a chance at a real life this time. This blood was spelled by the strongest witches in New Orleans. It contains something that changes the drinker's blood nature. It was initially meant to be a werewolf bite cure, but it can work to save your wife." He explained. "All it requires is one last ingredient…"

"The blood of another witch." Bonnie approached them. "This will bind Jo's life to the new blood."

"I figured you wouldn't want a random New Orleans witch as your wife's life insurance." Klaus said, and looked at Bonnie, who gave him her wrist. He bit it and dropped her blood on the vial. "Take it. She won't trust me." He told Caroline, and she fled to the Salvatore house.

 _3 hours later (monday, 4:30 p.m) – Back to Beacon Hills_

"Do you know him?"

Before Tyler or Deaton spoke, Elena's phone rang and as she looked at the screen, she saw Alaric's number and frowned. He was supposed to be at the wedding.

She answered it at the second ring.

"Rick? Is something wrong?" She asked and Tyler looked up immediately. "What… Wait, slow down! Caroline?"

She looked up at Scott and Tyler's acquaintance and mouthed a quick 'I have to go' before leaving to her car. Tyler followed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked nervously and she raised her hand to quiet him.

 _"Jo and Alaric are safe. We had a doctor come here to check on the babies, and it seems my blood and the changeling blood were enough to keep them alive. They're fine, too. Kai is alive and he's a Heretic, Elena. He almost killed Bonnie to finish Jo, but Klaus was there. It's a mess. Alaric and Jo are moving out to New York, and I think Bonnie and I are going to San Francisco. Her mother is living there and invited us in. Matt said he's leaving to join Jeremy."_

"How are they? Wait… Did you say Klaus was there?" Elena repeated and Tyler looked even more nervous. She parked at their house and they entered, throwing themselves at the couch in the living room. "Oh God, I'm sorry I wasn't there, Care."

" _Don't be. It wouldn't change much. No offense." Caroline said. "We're all shaken and Jo's really sad. Her entire coven just died, Elena. I have to go, we have to finish compelling the guests. I'll call you tomorrow to keep you informed, ok? Love you."_

Elena tried to speak but she had already hung off. She looked at her phone screen blindly for a moment.

"What happened?" Tyler demanded and she told him the entire story. His face was paler and paler after every word she said, and in the end he looked like a ghost.

"Tyler…" She hesitated, holding his hand for comfort. "That means that Liv is…"

"Dead." Tyler looked down and moved away from her. "I know." Suddenly, he grabbed a decorative item and threw it against the wall, breaking it to pieces. Elena didn't move or say anything to stop him, knowing his anger management issues. He cursed and punched and broke things until he exhausted himself, at which time he dropped to his knees.

"I'm really sorry." Elena said, hugging him.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" He said in a humorless laughter. "Just when I thought I could give her a call, try to start things over, she dies."

"You were planning on that?" Elena was surprised.

"Yeah. I figured I could ask Deaton for help again."

"Wait… What?" She stepped back to see his face. He was determined despite the anger and hurt.

"He's the one who taught me to break the sire bond, and to control my anger. It wasn't Caroline's dad. The old man just introduced me to Deaton, who did the real work." Tyler explained in a toneless voice.

 **a/n: Hi! Double chapter of the day posted. And this one was a little longer, but they will grow as the story flows. This is another change I made to the series: Jo's living and the whole "tying Bonnie's life to Elena" gave me the idea for the changeling spell. So now our witch is tied to Jo, but in a happier way. I still can't accept her death. It was too unnecessary, seriously! They're pushing this "Alaric has bad luck with girlfriends" thing, and I loved the poetry of her death, but I love the happy ever after family life for them more.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this far. Please, if you can, leave a note! ;)**

 **Probable double chapter tomorrow, too.**


	5. Ch 4 - Drawing

_I don't know what's right and what's real_ _anymore_

 _And I don't know how I'm meant to feel a_ _nymore_

 _When do you think It will all become clear_

 _Cause I'm being taken over by the fear._

* * *

 _Monday, 5:00 p.m_

Scott watched Elena and Tyler leave with curiosity, but his attention was quickly diverged to the unconscious girl on the vet table. Deaton closed the shop – it was amazing that they still had any clients considering the amount of time that shop spent closed in order to deal with werewolf problems – and hurried to Malia's side. He checked her pupils and her pulse before lifting her shirt halfway to expose her side wound. It was purple and part of it still bled.

"An alpha attacked her?" Scott asked, apprehensive, touching the girl and trying to take her pain, but a horrible shock passed to him and he retreated immediately. "I can't take her pain. Something won't let me." He told the Emissary.

"This doesn't look like something made by an Alpha. For once, why would they attack Malia? Second, New York is a neutral zone, free from Pack wars."

Before Scott could speak, the door was brutally opened and Stiles rushed inside and moved almost faster than a werewolf to his girlfriend's side. He grabbed her hand, breathing fast, and called her name.

"She's not waking up yet." Deaton told him. "See this?" He showed them a small puncture wound in her neck that went unnoticed by both of them at first. "Look." He pressed lightly at it and a purple-ish liquid dripped. "This is liquefied adulterated Ambrosia. If mixed with just the right amount of wolfs bane, it can work as a sedative or a drug on werewolves."

"She was drugged?" Stiles asked. "This sounds a lot like what happened when Jennifer was here."

"Except Peter killed Jennifer, so it can't be her." Scott spoke, looking worriedly at the girl while Deaton ministered his cares. "Besides, I think it's highly unlikely that we'll be facing another Dark Druid attack."

"Who knows, maybe Derek got a new girlfriend." Stiles commented. "He always goes for the crazy psychotic supernatural kinds."

"And then what? Malia jumped her and got attacked?" Scott asked back, dubious of his friend's reasoning. "Look, man, we know you're worried, but coming up with those crazy theories now won't…."

"Arguing won't do us any good." Deaton interrupted. "She will be ok. The wounds are superficial and the wolfs bane is probably keeping her from healing. Once it's out of her system, she will be fine. "

"Wolfs bane? Isn't it supposed to be deadly?" Stiles asked doubtfully.

"Not when ministered with Ambrosia. The fruit has healing properties and keeps the wolfs bane from causing any harm other than a sleeping effect."

"I'll pretend to know what you're talking about so you can move on to the part about when she's waking up, you know." Stiles said and Deaton faced him with understanding.

"She'll wake up tomorrow in the morning. It's best if one of you is with her, her first impulse might be to attack at first sight."

"That's normal morning for Malia. I'll stay with her." Stiles said promptly and Scott carried her to his best friend's jeep, putting her gently on the back seat. Stiles waited for him. "You coming?"

"I'm helping Deaton close up and I'll meet you at your house." Scott promised, and Stiles drove away hurriedly.

* * *

 _Monday, 6:00 p.m_

Lydia rummaged through her wardrobe countless times before settling for a floral skirt, a killer red silk sleeveless top that matched the flowers and her favorite black ankle boots, along with Jackson's old leather jacket – she had fixed it recently. Checking her phone, she sighed. Allison was late again, and apparently so was the new girl, Elena.

She looked at her study table for a moment, lost in thoughts of her past year and how much her life had changed. She was the popular girl at school dating the captain of the Lacrosse team, so how did she end up being the Oracle of the Dead for a bunch of supernatural creatures?

She rolled her eyes, there wasn't much point in whining about what she couldn't change, so she'd better embrace it and live with it.

Just as she began to say those words in her head, something she did every night, she looked down and realized she'd been drawing unconsciously, and the result was a series of suns. They were plain circles with eight rays of sunlight. She frowned: her drawings used to be better and more accurate.

"First a tree, now the sun?" She muttered, noticing how all of the suns she drew had eight sunlight rays. "What does this mean?"

"Lydia?" Allison knocked on her bedroom and she just motioned for her best friend to go inside. The huntress approached her and looked down curiously on whatever had caught her attention. "What is this? Are you drawing again?"

"I… I don't know." She murmured. Then she shook her head, determined to have one fun night without worrying about supernatural events. " _What_. Are. You. Wearing?" She asked, noticing Allison's outfit. The girl had worn her same old dark jeans and a cute but lifeless blue t-shirt. "Sweetheart, are you and Isaac over or something?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, this outfit is killer for a movie and some ice cream in a sad lonely day. _Not_ for the first party of the school year." She explained and Allison crossed her arms, half amused half annoyed. Lydia quickly threw her a black sleeveless cropped top, that not only showed the girl's perfectly in shape belly, but also had a slightly teasing cleavage. " _That's_ what you want to drive him crazy. " Lydia finished, looking proudly at her job.

"Thank you." Allison said for the sake of saying something. She took Lydia's make up stuff and went into the bathroom to finish up, while the doorbell rang downstairs and Prada barking. Lydia shouted for her mother to get it, but since it rang again, the girl hurried to do it herself.

* * *

 ** _Half an hour earlier._** _(monday, 5:30 p.m)_

Elena heard Tyler's words and looked mutely at him for a while, wondering whether she should be worried about such a strange coincidence or just stop looking for ghosts where there obviously weren't any. She settled for the last option, decided to give her life some meaning beyond being a freak for paranormal stuff, and did her best to keep her friend some company and provide him with some distraction. They talked for a while about school and everyone, sharing their first impressions – Elena had thought it was fun and had promise, while Tyler's description was something around boring and lame – and she decided to get herself ready for the party. She invited Tyler, but the former werewolf decided to stay home and sort things out in his head.

Needless to say that their encounter with the weird girl at the road and the phone call made her late for Lydia's house, and she ended up picking the same outfit she had worn her white lacy dress – the same one she was wearing when she had to chose between Stefan and… Her head started aching and as she tried to force that blurry memory, the pain was almost unbearable. Realizing what it meant, she took a deep breath and stopped forcing herself.

 _I probably chose Damon that night._ She figured, while quickly making some curls in her hair. She looked a little like her emotionless self, only responsible.

"Ty, I'm out." She told him, going downstairs and picking her car keys. She drove all the way to Lydia's house – she had texted her the address earlier that day – and quickly rang the bell.

Nobody answered, but she could hear music playing upstairs and a dog barking. She rang again.

"You're late." Was the strawberry haired girl's reception, and Elena hesitated, looking around the door. "What are you waiting for?" Lydia asked, already on the staircase. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Elena stepped inside and followed the girl. "Your house is beautiful." She said, looking around at what she could. Once inside Lydia's room, the girl gave her a full inspection – checking her dress and her heels.

"Love the dress." Lydia said, while grabbing her nail polish. "Allison, are you ok in there?"

As she said it, Allison left the bathroom with her make up on. The girls took some time, in which the best friends talked about guys and other girls, filling Elena in on any gossip they could think of. They added information on Allison and Isaac, and also on everyone else they knew.

"It's time to go." Lydia said, checking her phone and grabbing her purse. "I'm not driving, just so we're clear." She added, and they established that Allison would drive – the girl actually insisted, saying she couldn't drink and could use the extra reason.

Monday, 7:30 p.m

The party was at Hanna White's house, an old Beacon High student who had moved to New York after graduating. Apparently, the girl almost gave Lydia a run for her money in terms of legendary parties – and her coming back to town for a whole year made all the seniors extremely happy.

The house was exquisite. All white and golden, with huge rooms and two floors, an amazing pool and right next to it, a Jacuzzi that was already in use by two couples. Elena looked around in awe – they had been invited in by the host herself, to the vampire's luck – and smiled at the familiar scenes.

She saw someone drinking in a keg and her smile grew larger. Lydia was about to talk to her when the guy from the lockers, Heath, noticed her and pulled her to say hi.

"I'm Heath Ledger." He introduced himself properly. "I'm glad to see you made it here." He added, smiling at her. She supposed it should have been a charming smile, but instead it came off confident and annoying. It reminded her of Matt when he went through his overly-popular phase, before realizing he wasn't doing anybody any good by behaving like an annoying brat. "Care to join us for a drink?" He motioned towards a group of older guys who were around the keg. Lydia, who was about to tell the guy off, looked interested at that, and noticing her, Elena agreed.

"Why not?" She asked, looking at the popular girl, who gave her a quick smile. Allison was already mixed in the crowd, talking to Isaac and another guy.

"Everyone, this is the new senior at my school… " He hesitated, looking at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She answered while smiling at the group. Lydia had already introduced herself and hooked a tall, cute blond one.

"Gilbert?"A brown haired man with a slightly familiar look asked, and Elena mirrored him with caution. "As in Grayson Gilbert?"

"He was my father, why?" She politely answered.

"He saved my sister's life, that's why." The guy told her, looking affectionately at her. "The doctors had all told us to lose all hope, that Meg was going to die, but your dad found some miraculous cure and healed her." He explained, sounding excited. "I'm Lionel King, nice to meet you."

"You're Megan King's brother?" Elena asked, feeling a sudden guilt about it. Megan was Alaric's student at Whitmore and she died after being attacked by Enzo, Damon's best friend who had been held under torturous experiments by the Augustine family, of which her father was a member. Elena and Caroline had to rush over to the university to help control the damage her death could cause.

"I am." He nodded, and offered her a beer cup. "We need to drink to that. Meg's been in Whitmore since last year. We miss her a lot, you know?" The guilt in Elena's stomach increased, but she managed to grab the cup.

"Cheers." She spoke, drinking it in a fast sip. They looked impressed at her. "What? A girl can't drink?"

"I'm not carrying drunk girls home, just so we're clear." Heath told her while going to the keg. "Besides, you call a cup drinking?" He asked, going on a round on the beer. They all clapped as he timed 8 seconds. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm wearing a dress." She complained, looking thoughtfully at the keg. She wanted to do the upside down move she had put on Rebekah on one of her parties, but in a dress it wasn't really allowed. So instead she settled for a round of tequila with Lydia, who had returned bored from the blond guy's talk.

"See you around, Lionel." She told Megan's brother before following Lydia to the pool area, where Allison was dancing with Isaac. Elena spotted Scott and Stiles just as they approached her.

"God, they're so not perfect together." Stiles spoke, regarding Allison and Isaac. Scott looked away, seemingly bored, and his face lighten up when a dark haired girl approached them. She took his hand and kissed him quickly.

"Guys, this is Elena Gilbert." Lydia introduced them quickly. "Elena, these are my friends and the reason I'm no longer popular. Scott, Stiles and Kira."

"We've met earlier today." Scott acknowledged her. "Thank you for what you've done."

"No problems. Is she ok?" Elena asked, and he nodded, but his face wasn't relaxed. "She looked kind of beaten up, I hope it wasn't anything serious."

"Who are you talking about?" Kira asked, and Lydia seemed equally curious.

"She ran into Malia on the road today." Scott told them. "Brought her to the clinic. Deaton and I took her to the hospital after giving her some first aid assistance." He spoke and Elena heard his heartbeat increase slightly. She took note of this, because it either meant the guy was lying, or hiding something, and it concerned her since the girl had healing abilities.

"Malia's hurt?" Kira asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"She'll be fine. Can we not talk about my girlfriend in a party, please?" Stiles asked impatiently and they all agreed. "Elena, where do you come from? I've never seen you in town."

"I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia." She told them quietly.

"That's pretty far from here. Why'd you move away like that? Do you have any family here?" Kira asked hurriedly and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's ok." Elena smiled. "I… I needed a change of scenario and my mother had bought me a house here, so I decided to come. I live with an old friend, Tyler Lockwood?" She half informed half asked, checking if they'd recognize the name. "He was at your lacrosse training today." She told Stiles.

"He's the guy I told you about." Scott told Stiles. "Who seems to know Deaton."

"So you just moved on your own? Is that even legally possible at our age?" Kira asked.

"We're both eighteen." She shrugged it off, not wanting to go down the _dead parents_ road yet. "What about you? Are you all from here?" She deflected the subject.

They talked for another hour, at which Elena gladly had the focus off her and on Scott and Kira. She participated, sharing some opinions now and then, but overall she just paid attention, noticing little odd details, like how they seemed to have their own internal language, and how they gave off hints of little secrets here and there, much like what she did with her friends in Mystic High when they were talking about their world.

 _You're overthinking things._

"... what about you, Elena?"

Lydia's voice made her blink and she realized Scott and Stiles had walked away to get them drinks.

"What about me?"

"Any boyfriends in Mystic Falls?" Kira asked, eager for something to gossip about.

"No..." Elena hesitated. "Maybe. There's someone, but I'm not sure what we are anymore." She admitted, thinking of how angry Damon had been with her. At some point, he gave in, but it was clear he was heartbroken.

"Really?" Heath's voice reached her ears just as his arm came around her waist. "I'll tell you what you are: over." He told her and she turned her face away from his, smelling his cheap tequila and beer breath. "You're a slippery one, babe."

"I'm also a picky one." She told him, getting his arm off her and turning away from him. "You can't handle me, kid." She mocked and both Lydia and Kira giggled.

Heath was probably about to say something, but a terrified scream coming from the street interrupted all and any conversations they were about to have. Suddenly, people started running - most of them at the back entrance and away from the door, which showed that they valued their lives over their curiosity. Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Isaac and Kira, along with a few others, ran towards the sound, and so did Elena, in human speed due to the crowd.

She stopped to a halt when she saw the source. The girl who had screamed was crying hysterically in the arms of some unknown guy. Right in the middle of the street, illuminated only by a car light that was left on, lied a girl's body, looking like it had dried out of all blood and water. The scariest part, though, was that although it looked dead - there was a small cut on the girl's shoulder and it wasn't bleeding, like it had no blood left to flow - it was still blinking and looking at them.

She tried to speak, but fainted. Elena felt all blood leaving her face, watching while Scott and Stiles rushed to the girl's side, hurrying to help her, unaware that she wasn't human.

No, that girl was definitely a vampire. And she had been cruelly drained and left on the middle of the street by _someone_.

She picked up her phone and started dialing, leaving everyone in the party and walking away from that place.

 **A.N: So, this one had a little more stuff... I'm trying to keep the story interesting while not too rushy. I know I could probably run over those socializing parts, but they're important in the overall scenario, specially as the story develops.**

 **Just a hint on Lydia: The sun with eight sunlight rays has a meaning embedded in mythology. She's not just adding to her tree drawings.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! xo**


	6. Ch 5 - Curse

_Monday, 9:30 p.m_

Elena hurried home.

"Elena?" Tyler asked sleepily as she walked into the house. He was sprawled on the couch, the TV remote on his hand and watching...

"Seriously, Tyler?" Elena asked, distracted for a moment. "Porn?"

He shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting you to get home so soon." Was his explanation and she rolled her eyes, turning her back on him and focusing on her phone. Neither Caroline nor Stefan was picking up, and she couldn't call Damon or he'd probably want to storm over. She sighed, dropping the phone and looking through the window. Distracted, she started going through the pages of the yearbook – Tyler had left it on the countertop. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a specific picture.

"I know her!" She muttered, cursing herself for forgetting about that girl. "Tina Fell." She spoke and Tyler looked up at her.

"What about Tina? Didn't Trip say she died or moved or something?" He asked.

"Well, if she died, she came back." Elena told him. "There was a vampire drained of all blood dropped on the street. I thought I knew her from somewhere but it was hard to tell. It's Tina."

"What the hell would she be doing here? And who turned her?" Tyler asked dubiously.

"I don't know. We need to find her before she shows everyone that vampires are real." Elena told him.

"I'll go." He said. "I can pretend that I was close with her. We're both from Mystic Falls founding families." She agreed and gave him the address.

"You have to take your car. Mine's at Lydia's. I'm heading there quickly to get it and I'll meet you up." She told him and he nodded, grabbing his car keys. She quickly turned off the TV, catching a glimpse of a smile in his face.

Tyler drove off to the party address while Elena hurried to Lydia's house.

* * *

 _Monday, 9:00 p.m_

Scott was the first one to reach the girl. He knelt beside her and looked hesitantly at the dry body. Despite the dead look, he could hear her faint breathing and her eyes looked weary and scared.

"She has a faint pulse." Allison said, kneeling by his side while touching the girl's neck. "She's also definitely not human, Scott. We need to take her away from here." She whispered and he nodded, knowing she was right. At the back, he could hear Stiles calling his father and the faint murmurings from the bystanders.

"Call your mother." Lydia told Scott. "Ask her to come. We can pretend that she's on call and take the girl somewhere."

He nodded and called his mother, telling her quickly about what happened and asking her to come over on her hospital uniform. About ten minutes later, both Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall arrived and made their way through the small crowd.

"What is this?" Melissa asked, freezing as she saw the girl.

"Tina?" Suddenly, Elena's friend, Tyler, appeared in the crowd and made his way through it, stopping right next to Allison, who had stood up to give the adults some access.

"Oh God!" He spoke, looking at the girl, whose eyes widened slightly at seeing him. "What…"

"Kid, we need you and everyone else to give us space." The Sheriff told Tyler, pushing him gently aside and looking at the rest of the teenagers, who obeyed. Melissa and Stilinski carefully carried the girl to her car.

"Wait, you can't move a body like that!" A girl spoke in the crowd.

"I already checked. There was no risk." Melissa McCall lied and got inside the driver's seat. "I'll take her to the hospital." She told everyone and Tyler launched forward.

"She's my friend." He told the driver woman. "Let me go with you, please?" He realized Elena should have gone along for strategic reasons: Tyler could no longer compel people, and they needed someone to be a little more persuasive with those guys. It wasn't like Mystic Falls, where they had the Sheriff and a doctor to help them out through their supernatural messes. Here, he had nobody.

"Alright; you can come with me." The Sheriff told him, much to his surprise. "Scott, go with your mother." He ordered and Scott promptly got by his mother side, looking at Tyler and wondering how they'd stall him.

"Everyone else, go back home. This town still has a curfew for Christ's sake. And you're all under 21, so if I come back here I'll take you in for underage drinking." Sheriff Stilinski ordered and everyone hurried inside or to their cars. Tyler had no choice but to go with the Sheriff, wishing for once that he had his speed and strength back – or at least his sense of smell.

Stiles watched them drive away and his mind was practically shooting sparks from overworking. Being the usual strategist, he told Lydia and Allison to go after his dad, knowing that he might have a problem stalling Tyler for too long.

"Kira, can you go to my house and stay with Malia?" Stiles asked and the kitsune girl agreed promptly, knowing he'd be worried about his girlfriend. Turning to Isaac, he continued. "You, try to contact Derek." He told Isaac, who was about to complain. "Just do it!" Stiles shouted and Isaac swallowed whatever he was about to say, nodding and picking up his phone while preparing to go to Derek's house.

"Where are you going?" He inquired.

"To the hospital to see if I can get some blood." Stiles answered and left in his jeep, wondering whether some day he'd have a normal night without any supernatural events.

His phone buzzed to remind him that the following night was a full moon.

"Thank you for answering me." He muttered to the blinking phone screen.

* * *

 _Monday, 9:30 p.m_

Caroline cursed herself and her friends for the hundredth time as she made her way into Beacon Hills Hospital. After the accident in Alaric's wedding, they had agreed that Jo, Rick and Bonnie would move out of town into a safer, bigger city, because according to Jo and Damon, those dangerous supernatural events rarely ever occurred in big cities. So far, it was all fine with her, but when the Salvatore brothers declared that the two of them would be moving to Beacon Hills, too, both to keep an eye on Elena and Tyler and because Klaus had information that she would eventually need their help.

She had agreed to follow them. After all, being with Bonnie could make her stand out to any supernatural hunters or creatures around – witches had an easy time going unnoticed, vampires not so much. Caroline needed her friends and she missed Elena.

What she didn't accept or like about their plan was that Elena wasn't supposed to know they were there. Caroline would have to skip high school for a few days until they figured out how to tell the doppelganger without making her mad.

 _"She won't be mad that I'm here_." Caroline pointed out.

"Our favorite former hybrid and current human will."Damon said back and she resigned to a few days of hiding. Damon had arranged a blood bag provider, and he would be sending them to their newly bought house. Until it arrived, though, they needed provisory arrangements and it included stealing a couple of blood bags – Stefan was back on animal blood, refusing to steal from a hospital – where did he think the supplier would be getting the blood, she had no idea.

She entered the hospital and noticed how empty it was compared to Mystic Falls and Whitmore's hospitals. That was how a small town hospital should be, with a low rate of crazy complicated injuries and many simple flu cases, not the other way around.

A nurse came to check on her.

"Hi." She smiled at the guy. "You can help, sure!" She looked into his eyes and compelled him to lead her into the blood bank, where he opened the storage and handed her two blood bags. She realized she had nowhere to hide it and took off her jacket, wrapping it around the blood and hoping nobody would find it too strange that she wasn't wearing it considering the cold weather.

 _"Forget everything that just happened. I was never here_." She compelled him, leaving the room in a hurry.

When she was walking out of the room, she bumped into a guy.

"Sorry!" He said nervously. "Miss McCall asked me to come check on the…" His voice trailed off as he noticed who he was talking to. "You're not a nurse." He pointed out.

"No, I'm not." She said, smiling at him and closing her jacket. "Sorry. I'm clumsy. Bye." She said fast and left him before he could notice anything or ask any questions. She practically ran away from that room.

Only to find herself being pushed against the wall when she was about to turn the hallway corner. She gasped and heard the guy jump back with the sudden movement.

"Derek!" The guy spoke in a startled voice. "What are you doing?"

"She's lying, Stiles." Derek, the man holding Caroline against the wall by her neck, spoke. She had one of her hands against her jacket, holding the blood in place, and the other one pressing against his wrist, but she didn't use any of her supernatural strength.

"W-What are you…" She started in her whiny victim voice, as Damon called it. "Who are you? Please, don't hurt me."

"Are you insane?" Stiles asked. "You can't tackle a person because they told a lie." He spoke and Derek let go of Caroline, but remained too close to her for her to be able to walk away. "Why are you even here?"

"Scott called me. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" He inquired, shooting an eyebrow up while looking at the teenager, who looked both annoyed and intimidated at the same time.

"Another girl? I hope you're not cheating on my cousin." A girl who looked a lot like the man, only younger, walked in the hallway, her eyes focused on Caroline. "I heard you guys found a body." Her eyes seemed to actually glimmer when she spoke those words.

Caroline felt a change in the room's atmosphere, and for some reason she could feel the danger emanating from both newcomers. They looked normal and acted like it, but then, again, everyone was normal until pushed to show their true faces.

She clutched tightly to her jacket, being careful not to blow up the blood bag, and looked at the way she came through.

"A _body_?" She repeated. "What are you, creeps?"

The girl's eyes suddenly became a glowing yellow shade and Caroline gasped, trying to step further away but the wall was at her back, and Derek in front of her.

"Cora." Derek called in a warning voice. "Who are you? You're not from around here." He spoke to Caroline.

"I'm just passing by. Get out of my way." She said, tense.

"The body they found was exsanguinated and she was just stealing from the blood bank." Derek told Cora and Stiles, and Caroline closed her eyes. _Great_ , she thought, _now Damon's going to pick at me for this forever._

"Wait, what?" Stiles frowned. "I don't see any blood."

"Under her jacket." Cora pointed at her hand holding her jacket together. "I can smell it."

Caroline's first instinct was to flee, but she was pretty sure she had just seen Cora's eyes glow like Tyler's did when he was a werewolf, and she wasn't in for being the new werewolf hunt, so she needed a better strategy – or a way to kill them and leave.

"I can explain." She said, opening her jacket and revealing the blood bags. "I wasn't _stealing_ , I was taking it with doctor's permission." She lied, and none of them bought it. "Call a nurse, I'll prove it."

Stiles nodded and went inside, returning with a black haired nurse. She looked confused at the group.

"I'm just here to check on a patient. I'm heading home to deal with a complicated issue, guys, so this better be fast." She spoke before her eyes fell down at Caroline. "Why are you holding two bloodbags?"

"Because I have permission." Caroline spoke, looking into the woman's eyes. "Don't I? You and all the nurses are aware of that."

The woman blinked, partially confused, before nodding, to Derek and Cora's surprise.

"Now, may I go?" She asked them all. "I'd be really grateful if you didn't tell anyone I was here, I'm supposed to be out of town by now." She told the nurse in her compulsion voice, and the woman nodded. Caroline made her way out of there, smiling and passing through the two strangers, knowing she had to get out of there, and fast. Something wasn't right with those two. She was almost reaching her car when the man jumped on top of it.

Caroline let out a half scream and dropped her jacket - and the blood bag - while jumping back startled. She looked at the man inquiringly while standing in a defensive stance.

"Care to explain?" He demanded in his calm voice, but she could hear everything about him screaming 'dangerous'. She opened the passenger door and threw her jacket and the blood bag inside just in case, locking it afterwards.

"Explain what? I have permission from the nurse to take this, you heard her." She spoke tiredly.

"Really? Why did she forget about you the minute you walked out? You're not telling even half a truth here." He demanded.

"I am not a doctor, I can't tell." She shrugged it off. "What's your excuse?"

He waited silently.

"You came out of nowhere and jumped in my car. How is that even possible?" She looked up but the only place he could have come from was the hospital roof, and it was a good four levels up.

"I'm a good athlete." He said with a faint smile. "Now, do you want to try again or should I call my sister here? She's not so patient." He got down from the car and backed her against it, looking her right into her eyes.

She decided to try a simple escaping strategy.

"I left with permission from the nurse. You know that's the only truth to it. There's nothing to be suspicious of." She spoke in her compulsion voice, looking right into his eyes. "Now back off and let me go." She added, deciding not to press on what or who he was at that moment. She needed to get rid of the damned blood bags. Also, she needed to feed.

The man backed away slowly, looking slightly confused, and Caroline hurriedly got into her car and drove it home. She parked it in the garage and rushed into her provisory room, where she was finally able to feed.

She almost spit the blood before she swallowed it. It tasted horribly wrong.

Still, it was her best and only option at the moment, so she drank the full content. Throwing the empty bag in the fireplace, she watched it burn and picked up her phone to try calling Stefan.

He picked up in the first ring.

"Stefan? Where are you?"

 _"_ _On our way." He answered, his voice sounding tense as always. "Something happened, we'll tell you when we get there."_

* * *

 _Monday, 10:00 p.m_

Tyler left in the sheriff's car and mutely observed the roads and the buildings as they drove around. After a while, the former hybrid started to suspect that something was wrong: the hospital couldn't be that far away, and the car in which they took Tina wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Sir, are you sure you're going the right way?" He asked, testing the sheriff, who sure enough looked immediately nervous and tense. Tyler closed his hands into fists to try and control his anger. "Stop the car." He ordered.

"Son, it's a complicated situation." The sheriff spoke calmly. "Your friend will be fine." He assured.

"Stop the car." Tyler said again, holding the door handle and opening it. The Sheriff stepped on the breaks, startled by the teenager's sudden action, and they stopped to a halt, nearly hitting a tree on the sidewalk. Tyler walked off and picked up his phone to turn on the GPS and locate himself, when he caught a sudden movement with the corner of his eyes.

"Are you insane?" The sheriff got off his car and walked over to stand in front of Tyler, looking furious. "I could have you arrested for disrespecting an officer, kid!"

"Shut up!" Tyler said, looking around at the woods – _how large were those woods, anyway? It seemed like they were everywhere around the town_ – and trying to understand what he had seen. Movement, alright, but too fast for his human eyes to catch, which meant it was vampire.

"Ok, that's it, I'm taking you…"

Before he could finish, they heard a howl, and the girl from earlier that day came from the woods, literally jumping at Tyler and the Sheriff, her eyes glowing blue and her face that of a feline. Before she hit them, an arrow crossed through her shoulder, taking her down with pain. She quickly pulled it off, though, and was ready to attack again.

Her stance and her face were those of a Coyote.

"Malia!" The two men were startled by Lydia's voice, too close to them. The strawberry haired girl tried to calm the Coyote down, but she seemed completely out of herself. Allison shot a second arrow, and Tyler looked surprised when it hit its target. A third arrow followed, and it blew up a bright light next to Malia, making the girl growl and struggle while covering her eyes. When the light was out, she seemed unbalanced.

"Hurry, hold her down!" Allison said while she ran to her car and grabbed chains from her trunk. Lydia and Tyler held the wild girl down while Allison locked the chains around her, and they forced her into the woods, out of any wanderers view. Allison tied the chains to a few trees, holding the coyote girl in place.

"She's weird." Lydia commented, panting from the effort.

"Understatement, much?" Tyler raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't mind him.

"I mean, she's weak." She explained, looking at her best friend for back up. "Should we be able to lock her down and carry her so easily? I don't remember ever being able to do that to a wild werewolf."

"I can't believe I'm hearing those words and actually processing them." Stilinski complained, sitting by another tree, far from Malia's reach.

"I can't believe he is, either." Allison commented, looking at Tyler. "You don't look freaked out. You look worried, and that's not how a person acts after seeing _this_ for the first time."

"I've seen plenty of stuff already." Tyler informed her, observing the struggling girl. "What is she?"

"A werewolf." As Lydia answered plainly, his eyes darted up to her face, and she seemed interested that the word surprised him. "Well, she's a kind of werewolf. She shifts into a Coyote, but it's the same premise. They get wilder on the full moons, the eye color tells a lot about them, and that sort of thing." She spoke fast, sounding actually bored to be telling that story.

"Lydia means that she's a werecoyote."Allison summed it up.

"She's shifted right now." Tyler complained. "That doesn't look like a werewolf at all." He added.

"Really? How are they supposed to look like?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. "I always wondered how people would imagine them, since, you know, I always thought of them as nonexistent."

"They look like wolves on the full moons and regular people every other day and night. The hell she's a werewolf."

A giggling sound made them stop their argument, and another girl appeared, this one walking slowly and confidently. She had purple long hair and purple eyes, and Tyler had the impression that he was looking at a cartoon character. She wore ragged clothes and no shoes, but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Who are you?" Allison asked, immediately charging her bow and arrow while Stilinski pointed his gun at her.

"Really? A bow and arrow?" The girl teased, crossing her arms and her eyes glowed a violet shade. "I've always wanted to meet you, Argent." She told them, and Allison frowned, but remained steady. "You should have heard of me, I'm the Gifted Huntress." She smiled and Allison lowered her bow, recognition flashing through her eyes. The others seemed at a loss. "This girl is nothing but my pretty little tamed pet now." She told them, patting Malia's head as if she were a dog.

"Tamed pet? How'd you do that?" Lydia asked curiously and Allison shot her an incredulous look. "What? You weren't here during the Benefactor year, you were too busy being in Paris. You don't know her like we do."

"Who are you?" Tyler inquired, looking at the self called Gifted Huntress."

"I am the one who hunts and tames werewolves and other supernatural animals." She told him, leaving Malia's side. "You are on the way." Saying that, the girl suddenly threw a knife at Tyler, hitting his stomach. He bent down from the pain and surprise, and launched at her, being controlled by his anger. The girl dodged and attacked him with a second knife, but he caught it midair and threw it back at her.

"Stand down" She said in a commanding voice, one that had Malia stop struggling against her chains. "Stand down!" She commanded again as Tyler tackled her. "Argent, help me!"

"Release Malia." Lydia demanded while Allison looked doubtful. "We are not helping a werewolf tamer girl." She added to her best friend, seeing the look in her eyes.

"Why won't you obey?" The girl asked Tyler, as he hit her and she screamed. "By the power given to me by Artemis, I command you to stand down."

Her eyes and her voice were a little hypnotic, but not enough.

Still, it gave him a sudden headache, and as he stopped, she threw him away against a tree and Malia bit him.

"Tyler!" Lydia screamed, dragging him away from the werecoyote. "Allison!" As she called, Allison shot the Huntress, hitting her in the shoulder.

Malia screamed and the same wound appeared on her.

"She's connected to her." Tyler said, looking at the wound. "Break the spell." He demanded, looking at the girl, who looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Any wound inflicted by humans will appear on her." She warned as Stilinski was about to shoot her. "That includes you, sweetheart." She warned Lydia, who sighed.

Tyler threw the knife that he removed from his stomach at her, hitting her straight in the heart. She gasped, and the others screamed.

"No! What did you do?" Allison ran to the girl's side, catching her body. It took them a moment to realize that not only Malia was fine, but her wounds were healing and her face was back to normal. Tyler watched the dead woman with apprehension, knowing what killing her meant.

But he could feel, as the knife was still in him, the poison in it's blade spreading and slowly killing him. His only chance at surviving was to kill her.

He felt his body slightly changing as the curse was triggered, and his eyes flashed the golden color – making Lydia, Allison and the others step away from him. He thought about finding Elena, and fast, because he had just triggered his curse.

Which meant he'd be turning in the following night, and they had nowhere to lock him up.


	7. Ch 6 - Tuesday

_Monday, 10:30 pm_.

Scott paced through the room in the Vet Clinic as Deaton examined the exsanguinated girl, whose eyes followed his every movement. When the vet's arm approached the girl's mouth – as he examined her neck and face – she opened her mouth and exposed sharp white teeth. Scott approached her then to take a better look at it, but Deaton quickly told him to stand back.

"My first guess was right." The Emissary muttered. "This girl is a vampire, Scott." The alpha werewolf looked incredulously at his boss, not believing what he was just hearing. "She's been exsanguinated by someone professional, because not only she has no blood left in her body, but there is vervain running in her system."

"What is that?"

"Vervain is to Vampires almost what Wolfs Bane is to your kind. It won't kill them, but weakens and hurts them. My knowledge on their kind is extremely limited, as it is really rare to find someone willing to share their knowledge on vampires. Mostly, people just forget that they've even ever met one."

Before Scott could ask more questions, they heard someone opening the front door and a breathless Malia appeared at the back room, looking like she had just ran a marathon.

"Malia!" Scott exclaimed. "You were supposed to be resting."

To his surprise, behind her were Lydia, Allison, Stiles' dad and…

"Tyler?" Scott frowned, seeing the new school student there. "What is going on?" He looked from each of his friends to the other, expecting an answer.

"A girl was controlling Malia." Lydia explained them, while Scott provided his friend with a blanket, throwing it around her bare shoulders. She mutely thanked him, sitting on a corner of the room, completely ignoring the fact that there was a dried off body in the vet's table. "She called herself The Gifted Huntress." The strawberry blonde frowned.

"Controlling?" Deaton looked interested at them. "How so?"

"She said she was the one who hunts and tames werewolves." Stilinski aided. "Also, something about an Artemis."

"Not _an_." Lydia corrected him. " _The_ Artemis. The goddess of the hunt."

"I don't know about any Gods." Allison spoke for the first time, approaching the vet table and examining the girl lying there. "But the Gifted Huntress is a legend that every Argent has heard of. They say that we got our knowledge and hunting methods from her, and that she aided every single hunter organization. She's not supposed to be real, I thought she was a story."

"Are we still on that phase where we assume that a legend is just a legend?" Malia asked them. "We should know better by now."

"So we have an elite legendary hunter who controls werewolves and is somehow related to a Goddess now?" Scott asked them.

"We had that." Malia corrected him. "Tyler killed the girl, released me from that controlling thing she was doing. It felt terrible, like I wasn't in my own body, like I was watching myself do stuff I didn't mean to do."

"Don't worry, we don't blame you for hurting us." Stilinski assured her and she looked curiously at him.

"I'm not worried about that." She said in a sincere voice and Lydia cleared her throat to muffle a giggle.

"She needs blood." Tyler's voice surprised them. He moved to the vet's table, standing next to Allison, looking at Tina Fell.

"Stiles should be arriving here anytime now." Scott told him, and just as he finished speaking, Stiles indeed arrived, looking flustered and tired. Tyler wondered if the teenagers there ever worked out, considering how easily tired they got. The nerdy teenager had a bunch of blood bags in his arms.

"Stiles!" Lydia's alarmed voice surprised him and he almost dropped everything. "You do know that the hospital needs to have a few blood bags right?"

"I'm donating blood every week after this." He promised them. "And so are you two." He added, looking at Lydia and Allison, who had a humorous smile in her face. Tyler grabbed one bag from him and fed it to Tina. At first, the blood simply ran through her mouth, but soon she regained enough movement to grab it and feed herself.

She emptied one bag and Tyler gave her another. Her eyes darkened around the irises as her fangs completely grew. Stiles stepped back, looking slightly nauseated.

"Oh my God, what is that?" He asked.

"Vampire." Deaton, Scott and Tyler answered together.

"You're kidding, right?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, exalted. "There are vampires too? What's next, witches?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow and he could see, in Deaton's eyes, that the vet was laughing internally too.

"I always wondered where you had run off to." The former hybrid spoke to the Emissary, whose expression softened. Tina was drinking the blood completely on her own now. "Haley looked for you everywhere."

"How is she, by the way? I see you're not together anymore."

"She's in New Orleans dealing with some Original problems. She and Klaus had a baby."

That seemed to surprise the vet, which wasn't something easy to do, but their conversation was interrupted as the vampire suddenly tackled Stiles and was about to bite him. Tyler quickly pulled her away, with Scott's help, and the two of them held her against a wall. Suddenly, Scott's eyes glowed a red shade, that made Tina instantly freeze.

"W-Werewolf?" She asked, looking at Scott.

"Behave, or I won't stop him from biting you." Tyler warned her and she nodded, freezing still. "What happened to you? When did you become a vampire?"

"I was Nadia's backup plan for Katherine." Tina surprised him with her answer. Her voice was steady despite all she had gone through. "She turned me, and then she kept me imprisoned for a really long time. When she stopped visiting with blood and tales of the outside world, I guessed something had happened. Then Matt found me."

"Matt?" Tyler frowned.

"I made him swear not to tell anyone, promised to leave town, and he agreed. I had never hurt anyone, I had never even seen the outside as a vampire. All I did was stay in that prison and hear Nadia teach me about control, blood and vampire rules, like how to stay hidden. I almost switched it off…" Her voice trembled. "But then I saw Meredith, you know, my cousin, and she took me in. I've been living with her all this time."

"Wasn't Meredith in Alaska?" Tyler inquired and Tina nodded.

"I came back because I heard of what happened to Sheriff Forbes. I wanted to pay my respects, she was always a good person to me, you know?" Her voice was fading now. "That's when that guy appeared and… Did things to me." Her eyes were teary.

"Things as in dry you out of blood?" Stiles asked and Lydia hit him.

"N-No… I starved myself." She surprised them. "He'd been experimenting on me. Trying new serums, new chemicals, to see what would have an effect, but nothing did. I think he was a newbie in whatever it is he was doing, because he read some scorched journals to try and figure out things, but he seemed at a loss. He gave me blood bags but didn't force me to feed, so I starved myself to get him to dump me. Anything was better than the pain and the…" Her voice faltered, but Tyler knew what she was talking about. He had heard enough, and gently put a hand in her shoulder. She looked at him with her big, wide blue eyes.

"Where is that man now? Nearby?" He asked and she nodded sadly.

"H-He saw that British vampire coming this way, and he heard him saying something about moving in to Beacon County, so I think he settled in around here somewhere. Probably not in Beacon Hills. I don't think he'd risk it." She informed him. "L-Look… I want… Can I go back to Meredith's? I'll tell you everything I know, but… I want to go home."

Tyler nodded and told her to talk to Meredith, that she'd know how to reach him and they could talk later. They already knew enough anyway. He wondered who'd the British vampire be, but decided to think about it later, too. The girls seemed about to protest when the vampire was released, but let it be. She disappeared from their sight in a blink of an eye.

"Wow!" Stiles exclaimed, looking at the place where she was previously standing. "They can teleport?"

"No, just move at an insanely fast speed." Deaton answered. "I think we all need to sit down and talk, don't you?" He looked at them all, and they agreed, but none of them was happy about it.

"I… I need to go home, tell my dad about the Huntress and everything else." Allison spoke, tense. "He'd want to know about vampires, too. I don't think we have much on them on our bestiary."

" _Bestiary?_ " Tyler repeated the word.

"A book on every creature that exists." Stiles quickly explained. "And what was that about a Huntress?" He turned to Allison and she sighed, looking around at the others.

"I'll fill you in later, dude." Scott promised him. "Come on, we all need to get home. Tyler, we'll talk tomorrow at school, deal?"

"Sure." Tyler agreed, keen to know more about them. He gave them farewell and went back home, wondering how he'd tell Elena the news on everything.

* * *

Monday - Night

"See? That's why I told you we shouldn't let Barbie Vampire handle the hard jobs!"

"Like you could have done better!"

"Why wouldn't you just get in and out in our speed? Nobody would have seen you!" Damon sounded beyond furious, and Caroline had to give him the reason this time, because truthfully, she didn't use vampire skills because she was afraid to get caught, but this wasn't Mystic Falls. People there weren't looking for vampires at every corner, so she could have indeed just made things easier.

"Let it go, Damon. Nobody followed her and she got the blood." Stefan stepped up in her aid, but his older brother would never simply let it go. Unless it was Elena, it wasn't in his nature to forgive and forget.

"She let a goddamn werewolf see her! How is that something to let go? We're grabbing Elena and the hybrid and getting the hell out of this town."

"We are not doing that!" Caroline quickly spoke. "I'm enrolling High School here, _tomorrow_ , and don't give me the 'they can't know anything crap', ok? Elena will be happy, and so will Tyler."

"Cheers for the pink unicorns and bright blue skies world you live in. There's no way they'll be happy that their supernatural friends followed them here." Damon spoke.

"Yes, Damon, because they're completely normal, right? They're the only ones among us that were _born_ supernatural. We were all turned, we were humans once. Elena's a doppelganger that was also the key to breaking the curse on Klaus and her blood is a hybrid machine, and Tyler carries a family werewolf curse! How is that not supernatural?"

"Let's not do this, please?" Stefan begged, while giving his brother another blood bag and telling him to just stop complaining. "Caroline, Enzo has been captured by someone."

"What?" Caroline blinked. "How? When?"

"Earlier today. We tried to track them but it's impossible. We thought you should know, be careful just in case, ok?"

The blonde nodded, a small part of her worrying about the british accent vampire who was anything but good, but then again, like Damon once said, she did have a thing for bad guys.

The girl left the two brothers and went to her room, wondering whether Elena would let her move in, because she'd go insane living with the Salvatore Brothers. Then again, she'd have to live under the same roof as Tyler, and he would never agree to that. Sighing at her new life situation, and missing her mother like crazy, Caroline drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Tuesday – 07:00 a.m_

"Do you plan on telling me what happened last night at some point before we get to school?" Elena asked Tyler as she drove them to Beacon High. "Or am I supposed to keep guessing?"

Tyler looked out the window. He had arrived home late to find her completely nervous about the entire thing. She claimed she'd returned to the party, checked the hospital and even called Lydia Martin, but nobody seemed able to tell her what had happened to Tina Fell or where everybody had gone off to. When she saw him arrive in bloody clothes and looking exhausted, she bombed him with questions, but Tyler simply claimed that he was tired and needed to sleep.

Needless to say that sleep never came. He had his mind too full with issues and concerns to be able to relax, and a big part of those concerns involved how to tell his vampire roommate that he would be turning into the very thing that could kill her _tonight_ , and that they had nowhere to hide him.

From what he gathered from the episode in Deaton's clinic, Elena's new friends weren't forthcoming either. Most of them, if not all, were supernatural, but they all seemed surprised at the sight of a vampire, which meant Elena might very well be the only one there, which made her a flaming target to his werewolf self. There was also the fact that Malia was a werewolf – according to her friends – and one that apparently could turn at her will, painlessly. Would her bite be fatal to vampires too?

They needed to gather and talk, that was a given. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Allison had a lot to explain, and they'd definitely be expecting the same from Tyler. The only bright side was that nobody suspected Elena, and she could be a hell of a wild card if things turned out bad. If they didn't know about vampires, it gave her an advantage.

That is, when she was filled in, which was his current trouble. How to inform the girl that she had walked into another supernatural city?

"Elena, something happened last night…" He started.

"I know, I could see that. Fill me in." She demanded promptly and he remembered that even when she was a human, she hated to be left out of the loop.

"Well, for a starter, Tina Fell had been captured by what I think is an Augustine." He informed her and she froze in her seat, almost running them both against a tree. "Wow! Careful!" He exclaimed when she stepped on the breaks. "Maybe you should pull over."

Shooting him a worried glance, she pulled over at the side of the road and waited.

He told her everything Tina told him, finishing with the part about Meredith and how they should try to reach out to her. Elena agreed, claiming that she still had the doctor's contact information and that she'd be giving her a call later. Before she could ask any other questions on the Augustine Hunter, Tyler raised his hand.

"This is actually the bottom item in our list of things to worry." He informed her. "Do you remember that girl we ran over yesterday afternoon?"

"Malia, right?" Elena remembered the girl's name and he nodded. "What about her?"

"Well… Here's the thing… We were attacked by her last night. She was half turned into something that looked like a Coyote, and the Sheriff, Allison and Lydia claimed she's a werewolf." He started, and told her the entire night, finishing with the part where he triggered his curse, and quickly addressing the fact that Scott's eyes glowed in red at some point, which proved he was something, too.

Elena heard everything with her teeth gritting, and her hands involuntarily made a small smash in the car wheel, due to how hard she was pressing it. When he was done, she had a hard time sorting through all the information to find the right words to say.

"We'll find a way to help you." Was her first sentence, for which Tyler was glad. She saw in his eyes that he was restraining his fear, and probably his anger, and figured it was the biggest elephant in the room currently. They could deal with other supernatural creatures after the full moon was over. "If we don't, then we'll find a way to keep me away from you. You should be fine if you go deep into those woods, the only reason werewolf you might leave them is if you sense a vampire." She elaborated and Tyler agreed, but the important question still lingered: _how_ would they help him.

"I actually believed I was rid of this life, you know." He commented, frustrated, and she gently pressed his hand.

"Trust me, I know how frustrating it is, even if I don't know how painful it feels to turn." She told him, thinking of how she felt when she saw Lily Salvatore burning the cure, taking away her last chance at becoming human. It wasn't that she hated being a vampire: she didn't, not really. It could be exciting and fun. But when the cure burned down, a lifetime of things that she'd never be allowed to do passed before her eyes.

After a while sitting there in silence, she resumed the driving, arriving at school exactly at 8 a.m. She went straight to her Maths class while Tyler went for the hallways in search of the crew from last night.

Elena bumped into someone on the classroom door.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking and…" She started, looking up and freezing in shock as she saw who it was. "Caroline?!"


	8. Ch 7 - Midnight

**A.N: WARNING: This chapter is the main, probably the only, reason this fiction is really rated T! With that in mind, know that everything written in here is stuff teenagers read in books and magazines (nothing heavy!). Small chapter due to it being posted with Ch. 6.**

* * *

 _Monday – after midnight._

The group of strangers in black capes and masks sat around the huge, glass circular table and waited patiently. Not long after the last of them arrived, a woman, dressed in a black cape, stained in blood and exhaling a scent of vervain and wolfs bane that eased up the entire group. Those herbs were to them what drugs were to teenagers.

The woman had dark scarlet hair and big grey eyes, a slim face and fair skin. She was tall, extremely in shape, and she knew the power her appearance had on every single men on that room, but that wasn't what kept them loyal like little puppy dogs. She was smart, they were not.

"The Huntress has been put down." She informed them, and she overturned a red pawn on a chess board they had on the center of the table. She looked at the masked man directly besides her and he promptly removed the pawn from the table, throwing it in the bin. They waited. "I have information that Miss Fell escaped August's confinements, and is right now on a safe travel to Alaska where her relative lives." She looked over at the masked man directly in front of her, separated only due to the table between them. "Mister Apollo, would you kindly take care of it? I trust you to teach him the right ways to handle this situation. Get your sister to find him another subject while at it."

"Permission to speak, Mistress?" The masked Apollo asked, and she nodded. "My sister has already captured a new subject, we trust that You will find him to be the best around this area. We are to meet right after this to make our way to August's clinic."

"Thank you, my Sun." She spoke softly. "You are dismissed."

He hesitated, clearly expecting something else, but when her eyebrows shot up at his delay, he quickly stood up and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful night, and as Apollo jumped down the twenty stores and disappeared into it, the others waited for their instructions.

"I always love watching him do this, don't you?" The Mistress looked innocently at one of the masked men, who nodded promptly. She looked at the one sitting at her right and rested her right hand above his thigh, while looking at the one who was sitting next to where Apollo was. "How are we on the crops, Amaethon?"

"They're better than ever, Mistress." He answered promptly. "Although Demeter's underlings are constantly trying to harm us." He informed, sounding troubled, and the Mistress sighed, pressing her hand harder against the man's thigh as she exhaled her anger. He moved slightly at the sharp pain, earning a reprehensive glance from her, who removed her hand immediately.

"Dionysius, reach out to Hermes." She looked over another masked man while giving instructions. "Have him go over every single item on Hestia's black list. Send the list to Hephaestus and Dedalus and have them making them. Once it's ready, attract Demeter to Heph's chamber and stay there with her until I call for you, understand? She's had a thing for you ever since… Well, forever." The Mistress' eye acquired a wicked gleam. "So keep her busy and satisfied."

"Are there any specifics on what I'm supposed to do, Mistress?" Dionysius inquired.

"You are supposed to give her the night of her life, and make it endless. I'll leave it to your imagination to chose what to do exactly, but need I remind you that she is someone I hold very dear, despite her choosing those morons' side, and therefore she is not to be harmed, understand? The only screams you are to get from her are ones that every woman wishes and loves to emit. Dismissed."

Dionysius quickly walked out of the room. She looked over at Amaethon, who took his lead, following the God of Wine and Ecstasy out of the room – through the elevator, not the window.

"Eros and Ananke, how are we on the syrum?" She looked at two other black caped men, one of which was actually a woman.

"It is ready, my Mistress. We only need the test subjects."

"Have Hermes tell Artemis that she is to get you subjects. Humans, no supernatural creatures, understand?"

They nodded and left the room. The Mistress looked at the three remaining: the ones directly next to her, and a third person.

"Abnoba, deary." She looked at the one right next to her. "Did you just flinch at my touch?"

"N-No, Mistress. Never! I…"

"I recall seeing you flinch. Is it because you think you're above me, water goddess?"

"Of course not, Mistress. I would never…"

"Dii Casses, If I recall, I owe you a gift, don't I?" The Mistress interrupted Abnoba, looking at the caped person on her other side. He simply nodded, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything yet. "Well, dear god of Refuse, how long have it been since I grounded you again? You have permission to speak."

"Your Mistress have grounded me, ordering me to go on a denial period for four years, Mistress." He answered politely.

"What have I told you to deny yourself, please enhance us." She requested, running her hand on Abnoba's thigh again.

"You have forbidden me of all pleasures, Mistress. I am to do, eat, drink, and speak only what I cannot stand. If it gives me pleasure, then I'm forbidden of it." He answered and Abnoba shivered.

"Well, dear Casses… You are hereby relieved of your punishment for a month. I will not have any use for either of you during this time, so take little Abbie here to your Chamber of Denial, and show her why she shouldn't have flinched at my touch. Have whatever pleasures you may, but during this week, she is forbidden of having any, understand me?"

Dii Casses's eyes were widened and glowing as the idea of a week in heaven, after four years of hell, sank in his mind. Abnoba started begging and muttering for mercy, but the Mistress simply looked at Casses, who gave her his handcuffs. She released his hands and put the cuffs on the Goddess's.

"One more thing." She added before Casses left with a terrified Abnoba. "This one loves water. It enhances her sensations. According to Ambis, if you electrify the water she's in, well… Try it, you'll see." The Mistress's smile was matched with a horrified look from Abnoba.

They left the room and she waited until they were away from the building. Standing up, she looked at the remaining masked man.

"Well?" She shot her eyebrows up. "Are you going to sit there all day?" As she said it, the masked figure stood up and removed the cape and mask, revealing a brown haired woman with feline traces. She looked extremely pleased with the reunion.

"For a second there, you had me wishing I was Casses." She spoke and the Mistress laughed. "Your plan seems to be running along well, despite the death of the Gifted Huntress. I wonder, though, what your plans are for my niece and her friends? They will interfere, sooner or later."

"I have a seat reserved for your niece right by my side, dear Kate." The Mistress informed her. "Along with a cage by her feet so she can keep her werewolf if so she wishes." She added with a cheery smile. "We have to be extremely careful, and that means no harsh decisions, understand, Jaguar?" Her voice acquired a harder tone. "Keep hiding until I release you, and I'll keep sending you gifts to occupy your time. Athena and her group of righteous morons are getting close and we cannot let them stop us now. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mistress, you are." Kate spoke and left the Mistress on her own.

The woman looked at the horizon, taking in the stars and the beautiful night. Before it ended, she had already disappeared.

* * *

 **A.N.: So, this chapter is full of names, I know! Those are all gods and goddesses, and here is the main thesaurus (keep in mind that they will all be properly described along the story).**

 **Athena: Greek and Roman Goddess of intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom.**

 **Apollo: Greek God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty, archery, and the sun.**

 **Artemis: Greek Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, plague, and the moon.**

 **Demeter: Greek Goddess of grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment.**

 **Hermes: Greek God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing.**

 **Hephaestus: Greek Crippled god of fire, metalworking, and crafts**

 **Dionysius: Greek God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy**

 **Hestia: Greek Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and chastity**

 **This is an introduction to the main villains, not necessarily the first problem that the group will have to face – but they are the main problem of the "season". Again, just an introduction. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
